He saw her fall
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Empty!not Whoot! I finally got around to doing this. Dedicated to my all time fav reviewer Suppi.


**Aaannnndddd, here's the sequel to 'Empty'! yah, I finally got around to it, I feel so proud. School sucks. **

**

* * *

**

He saw her fall.

He saw her simply jump off the cliff, her intent clear as the day. She wanted to die.

He screamed.

He rushed forward to grab her- to save her as he had done so many times before in the past.

To hold her close, and scold her for being so stupid- to shout at her how stupid she was being. When, truly, all he was, was afraid. Frightened for her.

But he couldn't reach her. She was too far away. He saw her drop down into the water, into the Ocean's depths and screamed, for he could do nothing else.

He couldn't reach her.

He saw her hit the water and sink under the waves. And not come back up.

He cried out her name desperately as he stared in horror at where she had fallen, hoping, praying that she would come up from the dark waves- emerge with that natural grace that she had always bore. But she didn't Seconds slowly turned into agonizing minutes and still, she did not emerge from the waves.

He fell to his knees in numb horror at what she had done- disbelief filling him as some part of him finally realized what she had done.

Pain, shock and horror pulsed though his numb body.

Dimly he heard other voices, muttering, murmuring behind him. His teammates, words of shock and horror spoke to each other- words of comfort to him- but he couldn't process what they were saying, nor could he really bring himself to care.

The soft sound of sobbing echoed around the eerily silent island- as if the world itself had gone still in disbelief.

No longer did it seem like a warm, pleasant day. The suns were still shining, but no longer did their rays bring light or warmth.

The world seemed cold and dark- blank and empty, and unbearable still. He felt a hand on his shoulder- but jerked away as if it were poison.

He knew who it was, and he didn't want her comfort or pity.

He didn't want her.

He needed Gali.

He didn't want pity, or sympathy, or small offers of comfort, kind words. He wanted her back.

But, he knew that he couldn't. She was gone.

'_She's gone. She's dead.'_

The words echoed in his her, chanted softly in his ear over and over, though he hardly heard them, he knew they were there, telling him what he had done.

What had happened. There was no anger- no fury. No tears, or sobs. No pain, or heartbreaking sorrow. None of that. Instead, there was…nothing.

He felt numb, cold, empty.

Not tears or laments.

No phisophical crap about her tragic death.

There was no need for it.

Already, he could feel her absence in his world. In Mata Nui. Already, the world was getting darker.

No amount of talking or coaxing could snap him out of his state. No matter who tried to talk to him, to shake him from his shock, his withdrawn state, they failed. No one could bring him out of his shock- bring back that spark in his once formidable eyes that now stared, dull and listless fixed on the spot where she had jumped- as if he stared long enough, she would come back. It didn't matter.

None of it mattered anymore.

It all sunk in, finally, suddenly the realization came crashing down upon him, shattering the still, eerie, yet peaceful dream-like quality of the Island, leaving raw agony and sorrow in its wake- burning guilt and unbearable loss.

The undeniable fact sank in as he clutched his head- pounding one fist into the ground, as hot tears- something totally alien to him, streaked down his mask.

She was gone.

* * *

He woke up, sunlight filtering though his hut. He let out a soft sigh, and slowly got out of bed.

Sunlight touched his arm, and usually, he would feel that small glint of warmth as the golden rays graced him, but now…now he felt nothing, the sun's light was cold and bitter, no longer soft and sweet.

He felt nothing since she had gone.

And today….Mata Nui how he dreaded this day, how he begged it would never come.

The day that he had to truly face the fact that she was gone, the day that he- they all- had to say good-bye to the gentle and kind Water Toa.

How he loathed the day. He exited the hut and passed his Matoran with out a second glance, making his way down to Ga- Koro. Why? Why did she do this? What hadn't they seen, what clues had they missed?

He sighed, the familiar heartache running though him as he tried to picture the last time he saw her- her golden eyes that had met his only once during their meeting. She had hung back the whole time, almost as if she were trying to hide.

Trying to hide….yes that was it. She was hiding from them, hiding her pain- for how long he didn't know. Mata Nui he missed her. Why, why was this world so cruel as to take her from him?

He looked up, shaking himself from is silence mourning- the wind whipping around him, throwing sand up around him on the beach, stinging him, thousands of tiny grains whipping themselves at his armor and body like thousands of needles.

It didn't hurt. None of it hurt compared to what his heart felt. His feet took him to the cliff- and for a moment, he stood in the exact spot he had seen her fall- seen her brace herself before jumping into the sea.

Thunder rumbled overhead as dark clouds blotted out the suns cold light.

The waves crashed against the shore and the cliff, roaring as they came down upon rock and sand- the water no longer a clear and pure blue- but a dark cold iron gray. Fitting, he thought darkly.

Dark weather for a dark day.

In a way, he was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with the sun's light. The sun reminded him of brighter days, happier times. Time's with HER. For the past days, though he felt it not, it seemed as if the world was rejoicing at her death, the sun taunting him by shining so brightly.

Now, now it all was dark- as if it knew that today was indeed a solemn day.

The blowing sand made it hard to see as it whipped in his eyes. He squinted, his eyes again falling on where she had stood before plunging to her death, and for an instant, he saw a flash of sea blue- and two golden eyes that looked sadly at him.

He blinked, and started.

But as he again looked, they were gone. The sands illusions.

Bitterness welled up in him, as again he turned from the cliff and trailed down the path to the Water Village. They stood there, all of them.

Every Matoran, every Toa and Turaga stood there, gazing out into the sea, silent as stone.

Matoran mourned for the loss of a Toa and a friend.

The Turaga mourned for the loss of a student, a kind being- a hero.

And finally, it came to them, the Toa themselves. They mourned for a sister, a comrade, a friend.

Except for HER.

She stood, her head bowed as if in respect, though she had none. She was weak, and the weak cannot survive in this world with out the help of others. She was best dead. She would no longer bother or distract them with her weakness.

Thunder rumbled ominously over head, as if angry at her thoughts. Speeches were made, after the silence, though the waves blocked out half of it- he barely heard them anyway. They spoke of her good deeds, and how she was brave, what she accomplished, but none of it was good enough.

None of it put her to justice. They spoke of her deeds and acts, not of who she was. Not of the kind and gentle Water Toa. Not of the one who split up so many fights, who tired to hold them all together, united.

None of them knew her as he did. As he saw her.

Finally, after many speeches were made, by Matoran, and Turaga, even some of his brothers managed a few words, the rain started to fall.

Not just a drizzle, but a full blown out down pour. Somewhere in the line of Toa he heard the soft comment

_ 'Heaven's tears.'_ And a soft noise of agreement from someone else.

_'Heaven's tears?'_

He thought, looking up into the sky- the rain falling down and hitting his mask, hiding his own tears as they slid down his mask.

_'Or hers?'_

**

* * *

**

**Ok, short, I know, but I felt I REALLY needed to write this. Whos' POV? Not telling, you can guess. I suppose it could be anybody's, but heh- shrugs- whatevea. This was done for Suppi, my reviewer of _awesomeness. _Thanks Suppi! **


End file.
